Child Of The Nine Tailed Beast
by Lilah-senpai
Summary: Hinata has ran away from konoha one moth pregnant, to protect her child and the one she loves but after 16 years of hiding she's finally been found and kidnapped.. will her Daughter Naomi be able to save her with the limited amount of training she's had?


Authors notes:

Hey guys, Yeah ur tlkin wif Lilah-Senpai! Okay so the way Naomi is suppose to look is like Naruto's sexy jutsu with sailor moon pigtails and when the story starts off in third person then switches to first. umm, when Juubi and Naomi are tlkin in thought Juubi's is the lighter italics and Naomi's is the darker one. They're still in the world of ninja not up to date like our world but there will be music from our time Naomi likes to sing and hum. If you have any ideas please let me know. X3

Child Of The Nine Tailed Beast:

Preface:

"Naruto, we have to talk." Hinata said quietly, after all these years she has professed her love to Naruto and he has said he felt the same. ~She still remembered that night, that night he wrapped his arms around her, "I will never let anyone hurt you. You can believe it!" He place soft kisses down her neck and she blushed madly. "Naruto, I Love you!" Hinata had stated as he laid her on his bed and proceed to kiss down her chest and belly, "Tonight Hinata I'll make you a woman, no that's not right. Tonight I'll make you my woman. Hinata, I love you."~

"Oh, hey Hinata. What's up?" Said the blonde hokage as he filled out his paper work. " Well... Well you see I'm errm-" she was completely cut off as Kiba and Sakura busted into the room, "Hey, Naruto the kids want you to come down to say hi." "Oh, they do? Hang on Hinata give me a minute." he said as he got up to walk out. Kiba left with him, Sakura turned a death glare to Hinata. Hinata looked back innocently "Soo, Hinata what where you going to tell Naruto?" She asked stepping around Hinata. "Now, Now Sakura. Let her be we wouldn't want to upset a pregnant woman. Especially Since it's the ten tailed beast in her." said Madara as he formed into the room. "Wha-what did you do to Sakura-chan you bastard?" Hinata said bouncing back into fighting position. "well, she went to look for Sasuke by herself I chose then to grab her. Now listen and listen good if you want to keep your life and that babe alive, run because I'll always be able to find you here my little lavender eyed friend." He said then he was gone. Sakura look at Hinata in confusion, " Hey Hina-sama, what's going on?" "Sakura-chan, you... let me see if I can release this jutsu." Hinata said making hand signs, "Release!"

"Oh my god! what the hell happened?" " Madara, controlled your mind and now he's after something precious to me. I must go. Tell Naruto I'm sorry and I love him." "Wait what? Hinata you can't go!" Sakura said as she reached out to Hinata, Hinata pulled her hand back and left.

Back at her house, she sat down and sobbed, "Naruto...I have to go for the sake of our unborn child.". There was a knock on her room door. "Hinata-sama, let me in." Neji said " NO! Go away Neji-kun." She said as she finish writing her letter to Naruto, she shoved it in the desk drawer and left with a bag full of necessities.

8 Months later:

"Oh my god, my water broke. Kaori-chan prepare the water" Hinata said as she laid down. "Yes, Hinata-sama." Kaori said as she rushed back and forth with the necessities. Kaori is Hinata's other cousin Neji's younger twin sister. "Okay, Hina-sama, when I say 3, you push." Kaori said as she settled " Okay. One.. Two.. Three push!" " EEEEEyyyyee!" Hinata Screamed "Okay again... Good girl, one more time." Kaori soothed as she cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby's body an ominous aura surrounded the babe and she was silent. Hinata sat up," We have to seal her." "What do you mean?" Kaori asked. Hinata made hand signs and Kaori mimicked her, "Seal!" "WHHHHaaa!" the baby screamed. " Good she's fine. Hina-sama what do you want to name her?" Kaori asked as she laid the baby in her arms. the baby was as pale as her mother, with her father's blond hair but weirdly her hair had black, white, grey, and orange streaks in it. Her cheeks held the same scars on her just like her father. She slept quietly " I'll name her Naomi. I won't let anyone hurt you My Sweet." Hinata said as she planted a kiss on her forehead.

16 years later: 

"Mom, want me to go shopping." I asked, ~_why must we do these ridiculous thing my sweet cub?_Mother looked up and smiled sweetly, "Yes sweet heart. If it's not too much trouble." I nodded and walked down the path to town, a guy with a mask walked up and waved, I smiled and waved back. ~_My sweet I don't like this feeling.~_ ~_**And what feeling is that?~ **__~ A very ominous one from him~ ~__**Should we go back Juubi?~ **__~ It would be unwise to do so.~. _We got all the way down the path before we heard an explosion. "What was that!" I exclaimed running back up ignoring everything Juubi said to me. My body stopped as soon as we were in front of the house the front halve was on fire. "Naomi step back!" said Aunt Kaori " water style: water bullets!" she splashed out the front of the house. A figure popped up from behind her, "Aunt Kaori!" I shouted she dodge just to get hit on the other side. _**~ Where is mother? Juubi can you sense her?~**_ _~No my sweet, either she's not here or gone~ _a grunt pulled my attention back to the fight. Aunt Kaori was on all four. The raven haired man elbowed her and picked up her fainted body. " Oy, Kid you wanna save your mom and aunt? Go to Konoha and tell your father to train ya. Tell the Dobe I Said come and get me." He smirked and fled.

I stood there mouth wide, " What the hell just happened?". I rubbed my head for the thinking. _**~ Juubi my mom and aunt were kidnapped and I have to go to Konoha Which is a whole week away from here. AND at that I don't even know who I'm looking for!~ **__~Calm yourself My Sweet, would you like for me to come out and help?~ __**~ Yes please.~**_

And just like that her human form was out. Long orange hair with streaks of black, white, grey. Her yellow eyes showed the excitement that her mouth never did. She made herself look to be about my age so people would just assume us as family. "Okay, now a logical thing for us to do would be to look through your mother's office for letters to anyone specific." She said walking up to the charred front door. I followed "Careful My Sweet." she said not even looking back. "Of course, Juubi" I said. we moved through the house on high alert until we got to her office. Smelled just like her vanilla. "Okay, if I remember correctly the key to her drawer is right under her desk." Juubi said as she sat down and pulled the key out from under. she unlocked it and slid the drawer open wide. " Look at this My sweet!" She exclaimed I came over to find a Hidden leaf Bandanna and a pouch with kunai and ninja stars. "Wow, I knew mom had secrets but this is ridiculous. She's never trained me only Aunt Kaori has " I said picking up the items. I tied the head band around my neck and the pouch around my thigh. "Okay, what else is in here?" we rummaged through until we found several letters from a Neji Hyuuga. Obviously family considering the last name.

" To my dear cousin and sister,

I trust you two are well. Hinata why won't you come back to the village? Naruto is worried about you no other has taken your place. You did not have to leave and at that in the manner that you did. It hurt me to continue lying when I know where you are. Yet you do not wish for me to visit. you are no branch of the family you are head of this family. We miss you and you father has grown ill. I also wish for you and my sister to know that I am now a father, His name is Ren. He's a funny little one but Ten-Ten and I are happy and blessed. Please come home at least to visit.

Farewell, Neji"

"This is from 15 years ago!" I stated bluntly. So many thoughts were in my head. One, someone named Naruto was worried about mom. Two, Aunt Kaori has a brother. Three, mom was head of the family house hold. "My Sweet? Are you well? May haps we should prepare the stuff for our leave." Said Juubi as she got up, Closing the drawer and locking it. "Yes we should get ready." I said turning around to go to my room. Juubi got out a satchel and packed several underwear and female necessities along with my clothes, my favorite stuffed turtle, and her favorite stuffed tiger. I went to my closet and got out a back pack to carry injury kits and food, at the top of my closet was the dual blade Aunt Kaori got me for my birthday. "All ready Juubi?" I asked looking back "All ready Mistress." She said and we left our home heading East to Konoha.

Traveling:

"Hey Juubi? What do you think my father is like?" I asked as we jumped from tree to tree. She looked at me ,"Your mother never mentioned him or my father but she used to whisper stuff in her sleep. I'm sure he's very nice" I nodded," So for now we try to get to Suna in two days." " Yes Mistress, but you might want to take the head band off. You wouldn't want people accusing you of fraud." She said with a tint of laughter. I took it off and put it in the bag. " Juubi, I know I asked this a thousand times but... Why don't you smile." I asked looking at surroundings. "Simple because I have found nothing to smile about. And you don't count in my heart I smile for you. But you and me are one body there for I smile because you smile even though it does not show. Do not worry if you do not understand yet My Sweet." "Okay." I said quietly.

Two days later In Suna:

"A very sandy village indeed." Said Juubi. I sat down on a rock happy to have some relief to moving so much. "Juubi you can have a rest now." I said poof she was gone. ~_Are you sure that's wise?~ __**~I'll be fine~**_ Lifting the satchel in one hand and putting the back pack on with the other I started to look for a place to eat. All the villagers looked as if I was an alien of some sort. I bumped in to some red head boy. "Ow, oh I'm sorry." I said quickly bowing my head. "Great, even an outsider knows I'm the kazekage's son." Said the boy solemnly. I straightened up, He had hazel eyes surrounded by my guess black eyeliner and his eyebrow twitched with annoyance. " I didn't know, I just wanted to be pardoned for bumping into you." I said looking down at the ground. Juubi laughed in my head which shocked the hell out of me. " Oh, well your excused. By the way I'm Riku." he said holding out his hand. I smiled and shook it. He cocked his head to the side and tilted my chin up. "When people talk to you of higher rank you look them in the eyes." Riku said coldly. I gave him a look and slapped his hand away. So arrogant, " And how do you know you out rank me! Here I am not used to being around people and the first person I meet is an arrogant bastard who thinks he's high and mighty because he's the kazekage's son, who by the way I don't even know who he is! ughh!" I said storming off leaving his mouth gaped open and Juubi laughing in my head.

~_My my, My Sweet I like him if he can get you that riled up~ _she was purring in my head _**~no~ **__~aww, could be fun~ __**~no is no Juubi~ **_Continuing my argument with Juubi I had found a nice quiet place to eat. " What will you have little Missy?" asked the man behindthe counter. "Umm, ramen noodles please." I said quietly "You got it." he said preparing to make it. Just then that Riku kid walks in with two other kids. "Oh god" I said under my breath. "Hey, you. You never even gave me your name." He said walking up to me. There was no point in blending in I stuck out like a sore thumb, "You never asked." I said simply. " Well I'm asking now." He said sitting next to me his two friends sitting next to us. "Naomi Hyuuga." I said as the cook handed me the food." itadakimasu" I said as I broke the chopsticks. Riku smiled at me, "Hey old man. That one's on me." _~ Such a gentle man~_ I rolled my eyes _**~ not in this life time Juubi~ **_" Why? I was just rude to you." I said looking at my bowl. " Cause, your cute." He said simply. My face turned bright red and the girl next to him fell out her seat. " Hitomi are you ok?" Said the other kid helping her up. She was a pretty little thing with light brown hair that was cut to her shoulders, green eyes and in a short dress with shorts underneath. She looked better than I did I had on a olive green skirt and an orange shirt with Hyuuga symbols on the side. " Yeah, are you ok?" I asked she gave me a dirty look but nodded. "You are some good friend. You didn't even introduce us." I said to Riku in a harsh tone. He smirked, "Finish eating and I will." I rolled my eyes and ate.

After I was done, I stood up and stretched. " Okay, now introduce us." I said sweetly."This is Hitomi Hashimoto the klutz and He is Isamu Nara the brains. And were Team 9 of the village hidden in the sand." Riku said "And you don't have a title to go with them? Like Riku the fat head?" I giggled and so did his team. He lifted his eye brow. " So, kid where you going?" asked Isamu "To Konoha. Important business." I said as I gathered my things. " Hey my dad lives there." said Isamu "Maybe we should go with you. It won't kill us." Riku said putting his arm around me. " No, it won't but I might" I said taking his arm out from around me. "I like her." said Hitomi. " Look your free to come if you can keep up." I said. "Okay, let's get some essentials and move out." Riku said in a serious manner. _**~Why are you so quiet Juubi?.~ **__~Because it's entertaining to watch~ _

Moving Out Of Suna:

"So what's this urgent thing, you have to do?" asked Hitomi "My mom and Aunt were kidnapped. I have to find my dad and I have no Idea who he is." I said furrowing my eyebrows "Well, you'll know when you see him I guess. I mean you can't just look like your mom right?" Said Isamu " My mom says I have his hair sort of and the whisker birth mark and heart." I said quietly tears welling in my eyes. I stopped for a second but it was just enough time for Riku to grab me and hug me. I balled my eyes out in big sobs." You've had to deal with this by yourself for several days. We're here now and though we just met we will be your greatest allies and friends."Riku said I never thought this kid could be serious for a second but his face said it all. Then he gave a big grin and so did the rest of them. I rubbed my eyes and smiled back. BOOM! We dove to another tree, "Rain ninja!"Riku Stated as they jumped to maneuver a good battle plan, "Riku Strategy B." said Isamu. They moved in to a triangle "multi Flaming shuriken jutsu" They said in union. Flamed shuriken flew at the enemy, who dodged them. I made hand signs pulled out my daggers, "Hidden art assassin's air blades" I swoop down and sliced three of the ninja in half. The other two ran. "What the hell was that?" Asked Riku as I rummaged through the deceased pockets and packs. "My Aunt said she used to be an assassin for the Hidden Leaf village. But she grew bored of killing everyone. So she moved and then my mother moved in a couple of years later. So my Aunt taught me how to fight and use jutsus. No big deal." I said after taking the money they had and a couple of kunai. "No big deal? You just killed three hidden rain ninjas. In one blow!"said Hitomi. I smiled and Isamu just stared in deep thought. "Let's go" me and Riku said.

In Konoha:

_~It's very pretty and big~ __**~yes it is Juubi~**_ "Can we help you kids? " Asked a blond lady and a guy with glasses. Isamu stepped up, "I'm looking for my father." "Oh. Isamu I didn't see you there. He's with his class." said the blond "Thank you Ino-sensei." we started to walk away, but the guy with the glasses grabbed my shoulder. "What wrong Shino?" asked Ino "She has the Hyuuga symbol on her shoulder, she is with a team of three, and she looks strangely familiar." said Shino. Ino nodded, "Hey, you don't think Neji had another kid with someone else do you?" "No, but I think we should take her to the Hokage." Shino said. Naomi panicked, pushed Shino's hand away and ran screaming, " I don't wanna be in trouble." _~My Sweet calm yourself.~ __**~Juubi he looked at me with disapproval. I don't wanna be looked at like that, we are not in our old village.~ **_I ran into a tall person, "Nehh, I'm Sorry." I said bowing my head. "It's okay kid. But aren't you suppose to be in the academy right now or a mission?" Said the tall man I looked up and saw a blond smiling face but it looked incomplete it wasn't a 100watt smile. "Hey, what's wrong?"I asked grabbing his hand and pulling him under a tree. "You can tell me. Okay." I said smiling " Why do you assume I'm sad little one?" He asked as he sat down against the tree. "Because you're not smiling whole heartedly. It's like Juubi she doesn't smile but it shows in her eyes." I said sitting next to him.

"Oh, And who is Juubi? Your sister?"He asked. I turned my head a bit, " I guess you can say that. She was one of my only friends in the village." "I see, I was like that when I was little. But that's a story for another time. For now tell me your name." He said "Naomi Hyuuga, what's yours?" I asked sweetly "Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage of this village." He said as he stood up. My mouth dropped, "Your Naru-" I was cut off by Riku and the rest of them. "There you are. Oh, Lord Hokage."Said Ino "Ino, you know I don't like it when you guys call me that. I'm still Naruto. Now what's the problem." said Naruto. Shino, Riku, Isamu, and Hitomi looked from me to Naruto and back at me. " Just as I suspected. Naruto... I think we found a link to Hinata." said Shino. Naruto's face grew hard. " Can you help me find my mom?" I asked quietly. "EEHHHHH! Your mom? But she hasn't been here in 16 years." Said Naruto. "Juubi says we should check her old room." I said they all looked at me. _**~Juubi. Come out now~**_ She came out in her tiny little tiger form with two tails. They all stepped back except Naruto. "This is Juubi." I Said holding up her cub form. "A jinchuuriki. But how? Kyuubi is the last one" Said Naruto. "No, how I manifested is almost the same way the young Mistress was." said Juubi "Come on, we need to get to her old room." I said "Well her house is this way." said Shino

Naruto's p.o.v

I looked at this little 16 year old and wondered. How Hinata had her all alone. I mean I understand that me and Hinata did have some really amazing sex everywhere possible but how could she not tell me she was pregnant. I missed out on my kid's life just like my parents did on mine. As we walked down I noticed little similarities, the way she walked with her hands on the back of her head and the big grin on her face talking with Shikamaru's kid, though she had a cute dimple. And it was weird that she looked like my sexy jutsu the same one everyone in this town saw several times. I sighed and shook my head lucky me. "Hey Naruto. Why do you think she left?" Asked Ino in a hushed tone. "Probably because she was scared and we weren't married. Very frowned upon in her family. But the day she left I was gonna have her come with me over to this beautiful cascading waterfall and ask her to marry me." I whispered back. I wish I had never left her side that day. "Hey Naruto!" I looked up Sakura was running to me. "Yeah?" I asked as we all came to a stop. "Why are you out here? You have so much paper work to do." She said in a huff. " We got a lead on Hinata." I said. Her face grew hard.

"I told you to give up on that. She might never ever come back."She said stiffly. "TAKE THAT BACK!"said Naomi. I looked at her Juubi was no longer with her, and she stood in a fighting stance. "Take what back?" said Sakura in her know it all tone. " My momma will come back. You jerk! I should rip you to shreds for even thinking it. Or putting it in Naruto's head!" her voice held a woman like tone to it. Orange chakra flowed out of her and seemed to have lighting move with it. "Ok, it's okay Naomi. She just doesn't want me to worry that's all." I said stepping up and tried grabbing her arm. She looked at me and that look made my heart stop it was so like Kyuubi, Juubi has anger problems since she has close ties to Kyuubi and Naomi. My god this kid really is my child and it makes my heart hurt to know she hasn't realized it yet. I put my hand through her chakra and got stung several times before grabbing her shoulder. Her chakra went down and headed back into blue. "Sakura I think you should go."I said bluntly. She bowed her head and walked away. "I don't like her." Naomi said. It shocked me, she looked to sweet to say things like that. "You shouldn't say things you don't mean especially since you don't know her." She looked at me with her Kyuubi like eyes fading back to normal. "There's something off about her... She seems corrupt." She said in her woman like voice. I had the feeling Juubi knew just how to work Naomi's body when she's angry. "Come on let's go." Naomi looked at me really looked at me and grabbed my bleeding hand, "You shouldn't waste blood one and two I was under control." I smiled a smile I haven't smiled in what seemed like ages as she wrapped a bandage around my hand. She was really like Hinata. We may have been 16 when we did what we did but Hinata raised her well. She looked up and gave her mom's smile. "Well let's go already!" Said the three sand ninjas.

Naomi's p.o.v

At Hinata's Home Estate: 

I knocked on the door. A boy about my age answered and looked at us questionably. He had long brown hair tied back and lavender eyes like me. "Are you Ren?" I asked he nodded. "Well, hi. Where's your dad?" He held up one finger and ran off. He came back pulling his father's arm."Oh, Naruto hello, everyone." He said smiling. "Neji, this is Naomi. Hinata's daughter." Naruto said putting his hand on my back. Neji's face held a glare to it as he raised a one eyebrow. _**~Juubi it's happening again~ **__~Don't worry My Sweet~ _"Oh, and how is that possible. There's almost nothing Hyuuga about her." Neji said stepping back to let everyone in. "That's pretty rude for a Hyuuga."Said Riku. I turned my sleeve to show him the symbol. he rolled his eyes. "A dominant trait of the Hyuuga is our eyes show me your Byakugan." he said crossing his arms. I sighed "Are you kidding me Neji!" Naruto said Neji looked at him, "Dead." he walked around the corner and we followed him to an open field like a inside training area. He motioned his hands for me to start. I sighed again, "Byakugan!". He stared at me in utter shock. Ren smiled, "So your family." it was the lightest words but they made my heart heavy. "Lady Hinata's child.." Neji said as he went to his knees in front of me. "Don't do that...Please don't." I said backing up a little bit. "But how? She never said anything." Neji said. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, "You knew where she was and you never told me! We could've prevented this." His voice scared me it was deep with hints of growls. ~ _Kyuubi isn't happy My Sweet. That is not good.~ _I stepped in front of Naruto, "Kyuubi, it wouldn't have been any different if she had been here." I said to those orange eyes. Riku just stared at me in a sort of wonder. Ino and Shino left back to their posts. So it was just me and the sand ninjas with Naruto. He dropped to the ground and sobbed.

I rubbed his back and made soothing noises. "What has happened?" Neji asked as he got off the ground. "My Mother was kidnapped." I said. "By who?" asked Ren "Some guy with raven hair and a very depressing attitude. Now that I think about it he told me to tell the Dobe to come and get him but... I don't know who that is." I said rubbing the back of my head. Naruto's fist clenched, " Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" "What?" said Riku. "Teme... Sasuke he's gonna get it for this one. Taking Hinata and expecting me to go after him. Now I know for sure she's in danger." Said Naruto. I looked at Ren, "Do you know where my mother's old room is?" he nodded and lead me around the corner. Riku was right behind me, we left the others behind. "Here ." Ren said as he slid open the door. _**Juubi, Come out and help~**_ ~_ok my sweet.~_. Ren blinked twice and just pointed at Juubi, "Where'd she come from?" I smiled "Juubi, just appears she doesn't really come from anywhere.". "Like a summoning jutsu just without the blood."Riku said as he looked under my mother's bed. "I guess.." I said going to her closet. Wow, her childhood clothes were different from the loose dress and apron she wore almost all the time, they were more edgy than what my silent, shy mother would wear. "My Sweet, there's a letter in this desk." said Juubi as she opened it. Ren walked over, "Huh? That's interesting, I never took the time to look in there and yet I always clean this room." My hands shook as I took the scroll.

_" To: Naruto_

_I'm Sorry that I left Konoha without telling you, but this is to protect you, the village and our unborn child. It's my duty as a ninja to put the village above all else, just as it's your duty as the hokage to trust the ninja trying to protect your village. If you ever find this we're in my cousin's house a little off from the stone village. Please, please don't be mad at me and keep an eye out for Sakura just in case someone is trying to control her. It's that man Madara from before and there's no doubt that he has Sasuke with him. It'll be a matter of years until they find me. But I promise they will never get OUR CHILD! _

_Good bye, Hinata"_

I dropped the scroll, and just shook. "What is it Naomi?" asked Riku as he picked it up, he read it and his eyebrow lifted. "She..she knew this would happen!" I said. Juubi tried to hug me but I pushed her hands away and ran out the room.

As I ran for the front entrance I ran into Naruto and Neji, "Umf, Hey there Naomi. What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I slapped his hand off, "You, should know _Dad._" I said as I walked away from him. He just stared.

Outside of Konoha:

I stretched my body and sat down with my feet in the stream, I splashed water on my face and just sat there. I sighed deeply, "Excuse me Hime-sama." Said this bored voice. I looked back, it was this boy with blue-black hair tied back in a loose ponytail and green triangular shapes on his face, his eyes were grey with shadows of blue in them, his voice matched his expression. "Hime? Me? Yeah right." I said. He smiled then, "Well, with that attitude you might be right." My eyebrow twitched, "What was that?" I started to get up and slipped on a rock falling straight into his chest bringing him down with me. "Ouch, You know your heavier then you look." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Well, this would of never happened if you didn't say mean things."I said sticking out my tongue. " Now, now. I only came over for a request. Hime-sama." He said cupping my chin so I can look up at him. "And that is?" I asked lightly I could feel the blush forming on my face. "So very shy, Hime. One request that's all. Will you sit here for a bit longer. I want to sketch a picture of you beauty. Right Su." He said looked down at a black dog who's bark was muffled by a sketch book and an ink case. "Sure..." I said removing my chin from his hold and sitting back down. He sat down across from me and opened his book. "So, what's eating you?" He asked as her started drawing in the book.

"What makes you think something's bothering me?" I asked looking at him, Su barked so I could turn my head back. "Well, the big sigh was a dead giveaway." He said with a big smile that showed of some fierce k9's. "Why should I tell you? You haven't even told me your name!" I stated boldly. "You never asked." he said simply. I Smiled half heartedly, "Okay, I give. What's your name random stranger." He laughed and it was a cool kind of outburst, " It's Miki. Use it well Hime." "Okay, enough with the Himes already my name is Naomi." I said starting to look at him but Su started barking. " Very well Naomi-Hime, now tell me what's bothering you." "Ugh, why Hime? I'm nowhere like a princess!" I said _~My Sweet you are a princess. To your mother and to your father now.~ _"Don't bring him up Juubi!"

Miki looked at me with a face. "Don't look at me like I said something weird." I said looking away from the setting in front of me. Su barked again. I sighed and Miki laughed, " You expect me not to look at you weird when you just talked to yourself? Which by the way was very cute Hime. I call you Hime because you are very beautiful like one." I blushed madly," Don't, don't say stuff like that you don't know me." "True but you will see me more often now that I've introduced myself. And I'm sure who ever your mad at will apologize." He said as he put away his ink. I turned to him, "Your done? Can I see?" "As long as I can call you Hime. I'll let you see." He said offering me his hand "What? No way!" I said crossing my arms and looking away. He blinked at me and laughed, " Okay I'll let you see but regardless I'm still gonna call you Hime." well that defeated the purpose of asking. He flipped the book around and showed me. I sighed in awe, It was definitely me and some how he got Juubi in the picture on my lap the waterfall behind me making me look like a beautiful nymph instead of a worried teen. He smiled ,closed the book offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me close, too close to his face," Is that how you really see me?"I asked. "Yeah, it is. Just like a princess." He said looking down at me. He started moving closer, and I could feel my face get redder and redder. He was so close to me that our lips skimmed each other. "OYYE, Naomi!" I heard Riku shout from a distance I moved back from Miki. "Eh, seems like you have someone looking for you Naomi-Hime. Let's look for him, I wonder if it's competition." Miki said as he grabbed my hand and started walking to where Riku's voice seemed to be coming from.

Miki's p.o.v:

I looked down at this blond wonder and couldn't help but smile, ~_Makes me wonder Miki how this little Hime happened to get a demon as powerful as Juubi in her and is still able to smile. Juubi is not the most pleasant person to be around. She's dangerous to be around.~ __**~And you're not Yuuki? All demons are dangerous but nothing can be done but to have strength and stubbornness and believe me she has both.~ ~**__If you say so. But she is a very beautiful Hime.~ __**~Now that is something I can agree with.~**_ "What are you smiling about?" She asked looking at me with a questioning look. "Nothing really." I said rubbing the back of my head. "Hmp, hentai!." She said sticking out her tongue and walking straight into a red headed kid. I let go of her hand. "Who are you." he asked wrapping his arms around Naomi. _~oh? Possibly a boyfriend. What will you do now Miki?~_ His snickering filled my head. "Hey, relax he was just helping me out of some trouble. Shouldn't you already know him. I mean you do travel back and forth with the rest of your team right? Or did I make you forget?" Naomi asked taking his protective hold off of her. I let out a sigh. "Oh yeah, Miki. My bad." said the red head. "Whatever. What's your name again?"I asked. He dropped to the ground, "How can you forget my name? Jeez, moron it's Riku." _~It's Shukaku's host.~_ Oh..."You'll be a worthy rival indeed." I said walking ahead of them.

Naomi's p.o.v.:

"Rival? For what?" Riku asked as he tugged me along. Miki turned around and pulled me into his arms, "Her heart." He said as he bent down and licked the curve of my ear."EHH!" was all I said as I pushed him away from me. Su barked as Miki bent down to pick her up and placed her on his head. Riku stood immobile like what Miki said actually effected him. "Riku, are you okay?" I asked in a light tone. That snapped him back to reality, "You're on! Cause I'm gonna get her heart first. Right Naomi? " . I Stepped back and just decided to run back to the village. ~_Oh, a fight for your heart now I know this will be fun. Shukaku and Yuuki , cat and dog , sand and snow. A very interesting fight indeed.~ _I shook my head, choosing not to comment. "So even thought her mother chooses to run away she still comes where she must hide from." Said a voice. "Who's there?" I asked. ~_My Sweet now would be a good time to fight or take flight. You're not strong enough yet!~ __**~Yes, Juubi.~**_ I fled, running as fast as I could and didn't look back.

In Konoha:

I took a few deep breaths at the gate. "There you are Naomi-Chan." said Ren as he walked up to me with a worried look on his face. "Hey, Ren what's up?"I asked between gasps. I was to confused on the whole situation to get a grip of myself. _~Calm down, My Sweet the danger has passed.~ __**~Easy for you to say. With the way Miki and Riku were acting I'd say we still have danger.~ **_"Naomi-Chan? Did you hear what I said?" Asked Ren his brows furrowed and his lips formed a frown that made him lose his feminine look. "Sorry bout that. I spaced out, you were saying?" I said as I stood up straight. "Right... My father wishes for you to sleep in your mother's room since you seem to be in a... disagreement with your father." Ren said with a small smile. My brow raised," A disagreement? I'm going to let that one go. But whatever let's go." _**~ So how do I explain the hidden voice to anyone. Like Neji...Or my dad?~ **__~Well, maybe you can talk to Naruto about it tomorrow My Sweet for now just rest.~_

Hyuuga Estate (Night):

"Do you wish to talk to my father? Maybe...no, never mind." Ren asked looking at me with a blank stare. "Sure I'll talk to him." I said ignoring his run off question. He bowed ," Please go to your mother's room and I will retrieve him." _~ Treated like royalty. I like it here already.~__** ~Oh god, Juubi. Don't try to act high and mighty and don't even think of using my body for your personal gain.~ **__~Okay, Okay. Party pooper~_ I giggled and Ren gave me a look, I just shook my head and walked in the direction of the room. It was dark, walking through the chilly hallway. I passed a door and undid my pigtails, the door behind me creaked open and I jumped. "Hinata..." A hollow voice whispered, I turned around and faced a harsh faced man who looked like Neji. "Uncle, you should be in bed resting." Neji said walking down the hallway. I realized that this man was my grandfather. "Ne-ji why are you trying to keep me away from my daughter. It's been so long... So long I was so worried." said grandfather as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. His body shook and I could hear the soft heaving. _**~ Juubi, make me look and sound like mama.~ **__~You got it.~ _"I'm sorry Father, I never meant to hurt you or anyone else. Something had to be done. I'm sorry." I said wrapping my hands around him. "It's alright as long as your here I'm happy. I will never let you out of my site again." He said letting go and looking me in the eyes. "Now go. Rest I heard you haven't been feeling well. I'll bring you tea in the morning." . He nodded and went back to his room with one last glance before closing the door. I sighed and looked at Neji who was totally shaken. "Neji?" I asked he shook his head, " Please release that jutsu, I cannot look at you. You're a ghost of a face I could not save." _**~Juubi.~ **__~Right away Mistress.~ "_You think it brought me joy to do that? To lie to my grandfather just to so he can have some peace on something that isn't true? My mother is so not safe right now!"I snapped. Neji looked up with and arrogant look, "If you were never born she wouldn't have had to leave. You were so insignificant that she didn't even mention you in a letter! You can sleep in her room, but in the morning when her father comes looking for _his _daughter don't bother popping out!" Neji said as he stormed off.

Tears welled in my eyes. the words replayed in my mind..._ If you were never born...Insignificant..._It all just reminded me of being in that village, hated by everyone. The selected few that liked me died just for liking me. I continued walking to my mother's room ignoring all the soothing words Juubi said to me. "Am I really that worthless?" I asked no one in particular. "Worthless? Not my Hime you're a jewel that shines even more beautiful than being in a treasure chest full of diamonds." Said Miki sliding off the roof. He stepped in front of me wiping my tears away from my face and kissing my cheek. I flushed and turned my face towards more sliding, Riku stood on the opposite side of Miki and placed a kiss on my other cheek. "Neji, is just upset that he couldn't save Hinata before hand and on top of that his sister got tangled in the situation. He's just blaming it on whoever he can." said Riku placing another kiss on my cheek."But, those are not things you say. When all I was trying to do was help." I said rubbing away more in coming tears. I will not cry, I will not! "Yeah bu-" Riku started but was cut off by running feet. "There you are! We've been summoned back to the village." said Hitomi. "Sorry, we have to go." said Isamu bowing deeply and giving a sad smile. "Will you be ok?" Riku asked blushing slightly. "Yeah, go." I said giving all of them a reassuring smile and a hug. They left as quietly as possible.

"So it seems you have me for the night." Miki said with a sly smile. "What do you mean for the night?" I asked as I continued to walk to my mother's room. "I'm sleeping over, don't worry we won't do anything. It's more for your protection." Miki said as he placed his arm around my waist. I shook my head and opened the door. Ren was in the room with pajamas in hand, Miki removed his hand from around my waist. "Mistress, these are the pajamas that looked like they would fit. Goodnight." Ren said placing them in my hand. "Thank you."I said softly he smiled and walked out. "Wait here." I told Miki. He smiled and covered his eye. I closed the room door, taking off my shirt, skirt, tights, and bra. Which was replaced with a nightgown that had a bunny in front of it that said 'hop into dream land'. I groaned, and peeked out of the room. Miki was sitting on the floor with Su in his lap."Don't laugh ok?" I said sliding the door a little more. He nodded and go up of the floor, I opened the door completely and you could see his strain not laugh. "Get into the bed, I'm sure your tired. And if you want to watch me undress I don't mind."He said with a big grin. I groaned and got into bed turning my head the opposite direction. Miki placed Su on the end of the bed, "What? don't wanna watch this amazing body lay down next to you?" I laughed. "You're sleeping on the floor. see." I said pointing at a bunch of pillows and a blanket. "That's not right." He said. I turned around then just as he pulled his shirt off showing muscle toned skin. I blushed and hid my face under the blanket, "Did you honestly think you were going to sleep on the bed with me?" I felt movement on the bed and looked out from under the blanket. Miki was hovering over me his legs following the shape of my hips. He kissed my neck which made me jump and squeal, "Yes, I did. Now do me a favor... Hop into dream land" That made my eyebrow twitched and I tried to pushed him off of me he wouldn't budge. He laughed and rolled to lay beside me. "Jerk." I said rolling to my side and closing my eyes. "But you like this jerk." He said next to my ear. "No, not specifically." I said in a bored tone. He laughed, "well that hurt my ego." _~OOo, My Sweet tell him Juubi likes his forwardness. And to fondle your breast. I'd bet you'd like that.~ __**~That's a double negative. So not happening~**_ "ZzzZzzz. G'night Hime." Miki said next to me. He's still on the bed. _**~Just in case Grandpa comes in tonight. Juubi make me look like mom again.~ **__~But what about Miki?~__**~He'll get up before then. I hope~**__~Right.~_

Hours later you could hear footsteps from down the hall it woke me was up and crouching on the ceiling. The door slid open and In came my grandfather I pretended to be asleep." So I wasn't dreaming. My sweet daughter is home. She looks so much older. It has been 16 years she's 32. She needs a husband and children. " he said brushing the stray hairs away from my face. "The hokage is suitable and he never stopped looking for her. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Then I'll talk to her." He said kissing my forehead and leaving. Miki dropped down from the ceiling, "Man that was close... But why does he thin-ahh, you look totally different." Miki said hopping back. "Yeah, but it's just for now. I put myself in a situation and now I really do have to go to my dad for help." I said as I slid of the bed. I looked for clothes that were appropriate for me and my mother to wear. And settled for a khaki skirt with tights and a blue tank top with and a fishnet shirt over it. I walked out of the room and to the room across which was the bath.

An hour later I was out of the tub and combing my hair. There was a knock on the door and Miki walked in with his eyes covered, "Hey, you dressed?" "Yeah, just combing my hair. It might take a bit... My aunt helps me and well she's not here and hair that reaches the ground with one person combing it.."I mumbled "I'll help."He said sitting on the floor with a brush in hand. He combed my hair quietly. _~Ask him something.~ _"Why, are you so nice to me? No one in the stone village was ever nice to me." I said looking down at my lap. "Because, I was the same."He said. "What do you mean?" I asked grabbing a hair band to tie back my hair. "Don't tie it back you're much prettier with it down Hime. What I mean is lost. You're not the only one with a demon. I have Yuuki he's cold and very blunt but he knows that Juubi is a very strong tiger demon. And that your strong too and that's why she came to you." He said as he got up from behind me. I smiled and he smiled back, but his eyes looked uncertain like if what he said was suppose to scare me. I said the only thing that came to my mind, "I'm sure he's nice." His smile widen giving me his k9s. Su yipped quietly wagging her tail. "Most of the time yeah he is."Miki said. _**~Juubithe jutsu. I need to make grandpa tea and leave a note saying I'm going to the hokage.~ **__~Yes, My Sweet~ _"Naomi, I now know where your beauty came from." Miki said in awe. "Don't be so love struck this is just to get the tea for my grandfather and go." I said as I walked into the other room wrote the note and walked to where I thought the kitchen might be. We were up before Ren and Neji. So I quickly made the tea and some dumplings that would help grandpa feel better. I put it on a tray and left it outside his room. Me and Miki left after that.

Outside the Hokage's Office:

"Naomi wait you still look like your mom." Miki said as he grabbed my hand. Juubi released the jutsu. "That's be-" Miki was cut off by a howl "There you are! Man, you do know how to run off." said a guy on top of his dog he had black scruff hair and red triangles on his face. He made a whistle noise, "So that's why you didn't come home twerp. You had your mother worried and you know your Uncle Sai always ends up popping up when she's upset." "Dad this is Naomi. Naomi this is my dad Kiba. Naomi's in a bit of a jam so I was helping her out. If mom is really that worried I'll go home now."Miki said tightening his fist. "No, stay with your girlfriend. It's all good. At least I found you."Kiba snickered. "Jeez, I take it you got your manners from your mom and another thing I'm not his girlfriend! The nerve of some people. I mean I know I'm being rude too but hey he started it."I said with my fist clenched. "Look at what you started dad! And her dad is the number one knuckle head hokage."Miki said with a hint of laughter. "Hey Kiba, Miki, and Naomi, Why are you out here?" Naruto asked with a cup of ramen in hand. "well, Miki was starting trouble by not returning home last night so I'm taking him home now. Akamaru grab him."Kiba said as his huge dog bit down on the back of Miki's shirt. Miki sighed, "I'll see you later Hime."

Naruto looked at me with a curious look, I shrugged my shoulders and pretended not to know what he meant. "So what's up Naomi?"Naruto asked as he opened up the door to his office. "Well I kind of put mom in a situation."I said looking down at the ground. "What do you mean?"Naruto asked sitting down at his desk and motioning for me to do the same."Well, last night...Grandpa came out of his room and he thought I was mom, so I had Juubi do a jutsu to make me look and sound like her. He came back in the room last night and talked to himself and my 'sleeping' self, and he basically said mom needed a suitable husband like you and he wants grandchildren. Dad what am I gonna do? I mean if I reveal myself to him he won't trust me and know something is wrong with mom and he'll hate you."I said putting my hands over my face. "Well, there's nothing you can do but tell him the truth. While you're here, I know you had some kind of training the sand ninjas told me about your encounter with the rain ninjas. But I wanted to know if you wanted to become a full fledge ninja. Miki's team is missing a ninja all you have to do is take a test through the restricted area with team 5 and you get your head band. what do you say?"said my father. "Uh, sure I guess."I said. A ninja? Finally the stone village never wanted me in school and I already know the basics, along with several jutsus that are super strong."Hey, Naomi."Naruto said with a serious look on his face. "Yes Father?"I asked as I sat up straight. "I'm sorry I didn't look hard enough for your mother, if I did I could've watched you grow up. But I promises I'll be there from now on believe it. And we will find your mom I promise." He said. Tears welled up in my eyes, "I'm glad I found you, Dad." I got up and gave him a hug. He laughed and hugged me back. There was a knock on the door. Sakura walked in, I hissed and hid behind my dad's chair. _~I don't like her My Sweet!~_ _**~I know but jeez, don't move me. I'm fine with dad here.~**_ "Naruto, Lord Hyuuga is here to speak to you." Sakura said with a hint of annoyance. "Good send him in."Naruto said in a voice that was all business. I got up from behind the chair and stood next my dad waiting for grandpa to come in. He walked in closing the door on Sakura's face, "Naruto, oh who is this? She looks like you and yet...?" "Lord Hyuuga, it's good to see you. I Hope you are well? This is Naomi she wishes to speak to you about yesterday night." Naruto said looking at me. "What about my daughter coming home?" He asked clearly confused. "Yes, that wasn't your daughter, it was me. I'm your granddaughter Hinata and Naruto's child. I'm sixteen and I posses Byakugan."I confessed looking at the ground."But, how? Naruto and Hinata were never married. Care to explain?" He said to Naruto who was rubbing his hands together. "The night she disappeared I was going to propose but apparently that same day she was going to tell me she was pregnant. If I had known I would've stopped her." Naruto said looking down at his paper work. "Well where is she now?"Asked my grandfather."It seems that she was kidnapped."Naruto said "What, well you have to find her!"My grandfather said slamming his hands on my father's desk. "I will, believe it! but for right now Naomi needs to earn her head band. SAKURA!"Naruto said. Sakura walked through the door, "Yes, Lord Hokage?" "Summon Team 5."he said simply."Of course Lord Hokage."Sakura said as she walked back out.

Several minutes later:

Grandpa walked out fuming. "I won't be able to go back to the Hyuuga's estate dad."I said quietly. He smiled and handed me keys with a frog on it, "Those keys are to the apartment I used to live in when I was your age. It's dusty but it's enough space for you and Juubi. You can live there or live with me or do both if I'm to annoying to bear at some point." " I think I like option number three." I said as I smiled back at him. "Lord Hokage, Team 5 is here."Sakura said stepping back to let them through and left again. "Miki, good to see you." said My father as he got up and rubbed Miki's blue hair. Miki managed to look both bored and annoyed at once. "Pervy Hokage."Was his response my jaw dropped. "I'm not a pervert." Naruto said simply. Miki smiled slightly. "That's not what the girls at the bath house said." Said his white-blond haired companion. " Not you to Jin. I swear I didn't do it." My father groaned. "Soooo, why'd you call us here." Miki asked looking at me then at my father. " I called you here because, you need a new team mate and my daughter needs a head band plus some teammates. Unfortunately you were the only available squad. So you will accompany her to the forest of death when you reach the tower she gets her head band." My dad said sitting back down and starting his paper work. "But-"Started Jin. "There is not but Primila died. It's that simple you need a new team mate, as hard as it is for you to let go of your girlfriend Jin you have to." Said my dad looking up from the paper. "Fine, What's her name and where is she." Jin asked clearly pissed. ~_**How can he not notice I'm right here?~**__~Ignorance is bliss.~ _"I'm right here. I'm Naomi Hyu-"I got cut off by dad. "She's Naomi Uzumaki. Kittling, this is Miki Inuzuka and Jin Heri they're cousins and make sure you keep calm. Got it?" he said. "Got it. " I said looking at both of them they didn't look alike at all. Jin had blue eyes where Miki had grey .Then they both put on this bored face and that's where I saw the similarities. I smiled and walked out the door with them at my back.

Entrance Of The Forest of Death:

Jin, looked at me for the first time since we left my father's office, "Let's hope your of some use. Can you even do any jutsus?" Miki slapped him on the back of his head, "Of course baka if she didn't he wouldn't have sent her out here. Now get out your pissy mood and treat her right. Primila has been dead for three years let it go." Miki signaled for the door to be opened. While we were walking in Jin whispered hissed to me, "You'll never replace her. I won't defend you be sure of that." "I didn't ask you to." I whispered back. He just stared at me. We hopped from tree to tree in silence we did that for hours on end. "Well well well, the boss was right we were going to run into some kids eventually." Said some red haired woman looking to her team mate. "About time man I actually want to go back home." said the white haired guy. "The hell you want?" Jin asked rudely the red head snickered, "Your lives." then her team mate charged at him. I had a second to put myself in his way with his sword clanking against my kunai he sucked his teeth. and back handed me with his other hand. I flew far, my back hit the tree. I coughed up blood. "Useless kid! Don't get it my way!" said the white hair guy. _*thump thump*_ I reached into my bag and took out my daggers, I got up and wiped my mouth. " Suigetsu behind -"The red head was cut off by Miki who had a kunai at her neck. "You're wrong you know." I said as I put the blade to his neck and the other positioned in front of his heart. "How'd you? Never mind , I'm gonna enjoy killing you." He said pressing himself closer to the tip of my blade. "Die!" Jin screamed as he ran at Suigetsu with a kunai. In that moment three things happened. One Suigetsu threw me where Jin was coming from he ended up slicing my side, Two he charge at us. Slapping me off of Jin and slicing him deeply and three he charged after Miki. I limped up.

_~My Sweet rest, I cannot heal you that fast.~ __**~No, This bastard is going down. He doesn't even know who we are.~ **_I did hand signs and bit my finger "summoning jutsu!" Otosan came out, Otosan is this big white tiger, "Otosan, let's go!" I said. "Karin let's go. There's no way, I'm going against that thing." Suigetsu said he ran up to Miki punched him, then zoomed to the other side and slammed his face into the ground. "Aw, your being no fun kid."Otosan said with a growl. They fled. _**They left are you kidding me!~ **__~Calm down My Sweet~ _"They left!"I screamed I balled up my fist so hard my nails bit into my flesh. "Hey Cub, your friends need a little assistants, I'll stay around just in case they come back." Otosan said to me. " I went to Jin first and put him under a sort of tree cave thing then I ran back to Miki and brought him back they were both breathing heavily and sleeping. Jin's wounds looked real bad. I took a kunai out and sliced his shirt off. Under his peck was a slice that reached across his abdomen and a little of his hip. "I can close it a little. With med jutsu but not enough to close it." I said to no one in particular. "So do it."Otosan said as he sat out in front of the cave tree. I nodded my head and concentrated. My hands glowed green and I passed them over the wounds, which closed the wounds a little and stop the bleeding. I sighed and got out the bandages I straddled his waist pulling his pants down a little, putting his head on my shoulder and started wrapping the bandage around him I winced every time I bent forward to wrap it around his backside. And slowly laid him back down. I went to Miki who's head had a small cut but it was healing and his eyes opened quickly. "Are you okay?"he asked me as he sat up he winced and lifted up his shirt to bruise muscled abs. Su liked his fingers absent mindedly. I moved closer and winced. A worried look passed over his face and he held up his hand for me to stop moving. "Lift up your shirt." He said in a demanding voice. Otosan growled. "Relax, it's fine Otosan. It's just for the wound." I said. I lifted it to the edge of my bra. The cut was deep and jagged. Miki hissed, "Imma get that bastard. I swear it! Stay still." He said grabbing a disinfecting spray he sprayed it and I hissed. Otosan growled. Miki grabbed the bandages and wrapped the bandages around me putting us very close together. "You need to rest."I said as he finished. He looked at me like I was crazy."REST! Now!" I said. he sucked his teeth and laid back down. I looked back at Jin his long blond hair was scattered everywhere the rubber band that was holding it back was gone. I moved to the outside of the tree grabbing my daggers as I went out and sat down to lay against Otosan. "Cub, why don't you sing me that pretty song of yours from last time." I nodded,

"Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear  
>It must just be stress<br>But I likely shouldn't be here, I'm such a mess

I never really ever know what to say  
>When all of my emotions get in the way<br>I'm just trying to get us on the same page (Wish I could explain)

I always get it better right afterward  
>When all the wrong impressions are said and heard<br>How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey  
>Wish I could explain The things that I have to work out<p>

I don't feel right  
>What has come over me, I'm about<br>To lose my mind

I never really ever know what to say  
>When all of my emotions get in the way<br>I'm just trying to get us on the same page (Wish I could explain)

I always get it better right afterward  
>When all the wrong impressions are said and heard<br>How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey  
>Wish I could explain<p>

Can I let the trees do the talking  
>Can I let the ground do the walking<br>Can I let the sky fill what's missing  
>Can I let my mouth do the listening, the listening<p>

I never really ever know what to say  
>When all of my emotions get in the way<br>I'm just trying to get us on the same page

I always get it better right afterward  
>When all the wrong impressions are said and heard<br>How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey  
>Wish I could explain<br>What I mean to say"(That's from The Lights A song called the listening)

"Such a beautiful voice." Said Otosan. I smiled "I agree Otosan."Said someone in the shadows I got up with blades in the right position stinging the little crescent moon shapes. The masked man stepped out of the shadows. "Where's my mom? " Otosan got up and went into a crouching position. "You'll see her when you find her. But I'm surprised you let my minions get you so bad yet you can summon a tiger. You were holding back. Little Angel, you will never be the same after what's going to happen here." He said. Otosan charged at him and was pushed away by ... by purple ribs. He lied on the ground unconscious. "What are you planning?." I asked stepping closer to the tree to protect my team mates. Someone grabbed my shoulder and put both my hands behind my back making me drop my daggers. I looked up, it was A second him. He came closer to my ear and whispered, "Something off the agenda. But it will make him look for me quickly. You two go in that tree and if her team mates start to get up put the kunai to their neck." He said to other clones of him. He licked my ear and brought me closer to the real him.

. ~_**Juubi what do I do~ **__~I can't come out. No chakara. I have failed you. I do not know how to help you My Sweet.~ _The real him pulled out a kunai and ripped my clothes off. I started to breath heavy my eyes went wide with tears brimming, I WILL NOT CRY. I DON'T CRY. "A very beautiful body. It reminds me of his sexy jutsu. You will be very entertaining Naomi." He said as he put his lips on my neck and kissed me. He started to move lower and I screamed. "NAOMI!"Miki hollered back. This guy pulled out his cock and rubbed himself against me. "You will spawn my children." He said as he forced himself in me. I screamed louder and in more pain he had ... ridges with spikes, this guy wasn't human. "Madara! What the hell are you doing?" screamed someone from the trees. "Help me!." I screamed. "Let her go, that wasn't the plan we were just watching her. Sasuke will be mad that you took his best friend's child's innocence." said the familiar voice. Madara sucked his teeth and dropped me on the ground all four of him gave me the same lustful look. I shivered and tried to cover up some. "Look kid sorry about the wound. I'm sort of following two bosses and that's kind of hard to work with." It was Suigetsu! Miki ran to me with Jin' shirt in hand. He closed his eyes, "Put it on." I complied and put it on. I started to get up and dropped back down. Miki held out his hand, I shook my head keeping my hands to myself "I'm not that bastard!"Miki said with a poisonous look. "I know, it's my pride that keeps me from grabbing your hand." his look softened. I couldn't help but look down at myself, the blood ran down my legs and my eyes started to tear. "We should get back to the village. We'll do this another time." he said still offering his hand. I gave him a dirty look and slapped his hand away, " We are doing this, my mother needs me to save her and I can't do that without a head band!" I pulled myself off the ground wincing at my lower pain and side. I heard a groan, "Ughh, what's going on?" Jin said as he started to sit up and groaned grabbing his chest. "Are you better." I asked coming under the cave. He started to nod then paused, "Why are you wearing my shirt? " "I had to patch you up so I took it off you. Then some trouble came in and..."I started. "And what?" "And the guy ripped her clothes off and broke her hymn."Miki said roughly. Jin winced and my tears welled in my eyes, I dropped back to the ground. "I'm so useless. I could've saved us from this. I could've stopped him. But I didn't want to kill them like the village killed my friends." Jin walked over to me, "Naomi, you protected us as best you could. You wouldn't let that guy have me even though I was an ass. I owe you my life, you saved me from a disastrous wound. I owe that much to you. Thank you. " He held out his hand and smiled. I didn't take it only because, I felt like... like I couldn't trust anyone. _~You can trust me My Sweet. Please let me lend you my strength.~ __**~NO! I want to be able to learn how to do things on my own I can't depend on everyone so much.~ **_She was silent, I immediately felt bad but didn't apologize. _**~When I need your help I'll ask.~**_ I felt her nod. I stood up almost fell over Jin and Miki both caught me, " Let's go back. You don't look good at all." said Miki. I looked at him, "No, now let's go the faster we're there the faster I can find my mom and kill that bitch Madara." Jin smiled, "Well, let's go!" we all nodded and were gone.

Inside the genin building:

"Finally here." I panted "Yeah now sit down." Jin said to me. I nodded and sat down, I shook and held myself. "Miki pull out the scrolls and let us be done with this place." Jin said as he knelt down next to me. "Got it." Miki said throwing down the scrolls so they crossed. POOF, "Well I see you guys ma- What happened?" My dad asked stepping out from the smoke and looking at us. "Madara." I said and i blacked out.

Naruto's p.o.v.:

Words that I didn't want to pop out her mouth did. I picked her up, "Miki you get Jin then we'll move out." Miki grabbed him and we were gone. Miki told me stuff up to what he could remember and what had happened when he got up. I growled for him to be quiet which he quickly did. _~ She was brave Kit and she didn't die. Be happy she did what you would, protect her comrades.~ __**~I know Kyuubi, I know~**_

Hospital Naomi's p.o.v:

I woke up with my dad's head on my lap and a killer head ache, I couldn't remember what happened. My inner thighs were sore and my side then I remembered. I sat up and winced at the pain on my side. "What.. What happened?" My dad asked sitting up. "Oh you're up. How ya feeling?" he asked with a sympathetic look. My eyes teared up and I shook my head. He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, ''it's okay, go ahead and cry." I sobbed softly," Daddy, I could've gotten them killed. All because I didn't want to use Juubi's power." He put his hand on top of my head, "Kittling, you wouldn't let them get hurt and that's why they're are not dead." I looked up at him. His face was so serious. "Rest up and then we'll begin the search for your mother. I have to get some paper work done . So I'll be back later... Here." He said placing a headband in my hand and smiled as he walked out. _**~Juubi let's get to training.~ **__~My sweet you are still hurt.~__**~Not by much. I'll be fine.~**__~Okay.~ _I pulled myself out of bed to put on the clothes, my dad must of brought in. I hopped out the window and went to where I thought the training ground would be.

Sasuke's p.o.v.: 

"Suigetsu where are your kids?" I asked impatiently. Madara has just over stepped his purpose of still being alive. "Kiseki and Muñeca report." Suigetsu said. The purple and blue headed duo stood in front of us. "Sir!" they said in union. "I want you to watch over, Naruto's kid just in case Madara tries anything suspicious. You'll pretend to be kids from the village if you can. " I said to them. "When do we report back?" asked Kiseki "Two weeks, befriend her if you can. Now, move out!"

Riku p.o.v.:

Shukaku felt a disturbance after we had left the leaf village, but I had no time to go back. It's been two days since then, now I'm going back. Nerves are to jumpy to leave Naomi knowing something bad might have happened_. ~Hurry don't let anything happen to our little starburst__**.~~ Nick names already Shukaku~ **__~Don't toy with me boy.~_ I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

Naomi's p.o.v.:

I tried several different jutsus and I fought against Juubi like a mad woman until I collapsed ._~My Sweet are you well?~ __**~Fine Juubi, Just a little tired.~ **_"There you are." Naruto said walking over to me. "Dad?" I said. He smiled a bright smile, "I used to do the same thing. In fact it was right here that I used to pass out. Haha. But I wanted to show you a technique." "Okay, show me dad."I said sitting up. He rotated a blue ball of wind in one hand. It reformed into a shuruken and he threw in to a tree and several were cut down with it. "WOW! I wanna try!" I said looking back at my dad. "You will but first you need chakara control and a water balloon then an air balloon after you get the hang of controlling and rotating your chakara." he smiled and tossed me a balloon. "Let's get to work."I said to him.

hours later...

"Kittling, let's take a break. How about some ramen?"My dad asked from a tree. I immediately sat up, "Yeah! I love ramen!" he laughed, "alright let's go." I stood up and ran over to him a bit wobbly he caught me. "You know for someone who possess a jinchuuriki you have very low chakara." He said as he put me on his back. "That's because I asked Juubi not to help, unless it becomes really drastic. Though I didn't want her help two days ago... I should've taken her help. But, he scared me and I just didn't know what to do. And then Suigetsu , one of that Sasuke's minions saved me. It left me confused." I said to him. Dad's grip tightened, "Sasuke, was my best friend who was driven into revenge by Madara. I will see Madara dead for everything he's done."

We went to a ramen shop called ichiracku's ramen shop and inside was Miki and Riku, they were arguing. Big surprise. "Hey guys what's up." asked my dad They immediately grew quiet. "Miki aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?" I asked. Miki blushed "That's what we were talking about. I told him he's suppose to be resting. But... he refuses to listen." Riku said with a sigh. "Well, I wanted ramen and then I was going back honest." Miki said as he rubbed the back of his head. Dad sat me down, "Did you eat yet?" Miki nodded. "Alright after Naomi eats you are both going back no if ands or buts. Riku what brings you here anyway." My dad said as he sat down. The lady behind the counter set bowl a bowl down in front of me and dad. "Well, a number of reason actually. One my father sent me over with important documents that need to be signed by you, two Isamu's father was looking for him so we had to come back and three I felt a disturbing presence that something had happened to Naomi." Riku said looking down at the ground. "MMM that'ss quiet an agenda. Asss you can ssee sshe'ss fine. We'll take care of the ass that did this to her." my dad said as he swallowed down ramen. I smiled at Riku and swallowed down my ramen as well. Both me and my father held out our bowls, "More please!" we looked at each other and laughed. "Miki, I think when we're all healed up we should plan out a battle plan as a group." I said as another bowl of ramen was placed down in front of us. "Yeah sounds good." He said as he grabbed Su off the ground. I smiled brightly at him and he blushed slightly. Dad cleared his throat, "Hey Kittling how bout a race?" I nodded laughing slightly," Prepare to eat my dust with your meal." "Hoho. Ready? GO!"

*5 minutes later*

"Ah! I win and I'm stuffed." I said rubbing my belly. "Okay, kiddos time to go back." my dad said. I smiled and did hand signs and was gone. I laughed and was back in the training field**. ~Okay Juubi, lend me some of your power. Let's try working together.~ **_~Yes My Sweet~ _I felt immediate power overwhelm me. The sore in my legs were gone and the pain on my side just gone. **~Maybe it won't be so bad to have you help out. I feel loads stronger~ **_~Yes, My Sweet how about we continue where your father left off? Rasengan? That's what the first step was called right?~ _**~Yeah, he said his Sensei taught him it and that his Sensei's student which was my grandpa taught his Sensei it.~ **_~Okay let's get started!~ _Juubi popped out and smiled, I closed my eyes and concentrated my chakra and started to mold it into a ball. I smiled and opened my eyes and charged at Juubi, "Rasengan!" I shouted and sent Juubi flying. I Heard clapping coming from the trees. Man I was really starting to hate people dropping in on me. Miki, Naruto, Riku, and some silver haired man hopped down. "Uggh you found me."I said putting my hands up and my face down. "It's amazing how she's so like you."Said the silver haired man. "Thanks Kakashi sensei but we won't know till both parents are around." My dad said as he walked over to me. He pulled up my shirt to the edge of my bra that drew a yelp of protest from the three guys behind him. "You had Juubi heal you up?" He asked "Yea. . ." I said looking at him with an eyebrow lifted in suspicion he started mumbling something and shoved his hand over my seal mark, I made an umf noise and held my stomach, "The hell you do that for!" "It wasn't a full Seal. Now it is. This is Kakashi Sensei he was my Sensei when I was in my squad and now he's yours."My dad said. "She's not as quiet as Hinata was."Kakashi said "That's cause my aunt Kaori was with me most of the time. After giving birth to me mom started getting weaker. . . Aunt Kaori said it wasn't my fault it was just that My mom should've gave birth with a medical ninja present and she didn't it was just Kaori and her. Aunt Kaori is a real nice person just has a very. . . different way of telling people off and I picked up off of it, I was quiet around the village but when I had my friends I was loud." I smiled a wide dimpled smile. "Did you say Kaori as in Kaori Hyuuga from the Ambu Division?"Kakashi asked I nodded he smiled, "We both quit Ambu together and were suppose to do many different things while we free but she left early and I never had a chance to say bye." My dad gave Kakashi a look, "Is Kakashi Sensei talking about his love life?" Kakashi Cleared his throat, "Uhh, I have to go. Nice meeting you Naomi and I will definitely help with the rescue mission when you're ready." *poof* he was gone. "And why are you two together again?" I asked. "To get you."My dad said placing a hand on my head. "But seeing as how Juubi healed you up and Yuuki Healed up Miki you can go home." My dad said as he made hand signs to leave. "Miki, Before we go, let's get some flowers for Jin." I said and smiled at both him and Riku. "But he was completely rude to you!" Miki growled. "So was Riku when I first met him." I countered and smiled placing a kiss on both their cheeks. They nodded and followed me.

Hospital: Jin's room:

I Picked out tulips they were mine and my mom's favorites. I sat down and stared at Jin's sleeping body, even the medical ninja couldn't heal up his wound completely they made it shallow enough that they could give him stitches but it would take a week before he could start doing missions. I looked over at Miki and Riku who were fighting over who got to walk me home later. "If you're going to argue take it outside." I said. "Please, I don't want to hear it." Jin said in a rasped voice. I smiled and nodded my head, "If anything I can get Kakashi Sensei to walk me. He is are squad leader after all." "No!" They all said in union. "I rather these two idiots take you, than for you to be walked by the copy ninja pervert!" My eyebrows rose, "What? Why would you say that?" "You didn't see the book he had earlier? It was an older copy of Make out Paradise?" Riku said. "Make out Paradise?... Oh my god that really perverted book my Aunt showed me!" I practically shouted. Jin started to laugh and winced in pain. "Get out you two. You're going to make her head explode with your random conversations. And her reactions are to funny for me not to laugh."Jin said with a hint of amusement. They nodded and walked out smiling and bumping each other. "I wanted to thank you properly." Jin said starting to sit up. I helped him up, "But you already thanked me." "No, That wasn't good enough. Thank you, Naomi even though I was a jerk to you. You saved me several times that day. And I did not deserve that. I will protect you from now on I swear it. Now, the funny thing is I remember faint singing and it sounded like angels was it you?" "I smiled, "Yes it was me singing. But Jin you don't have to do anything. You are my team mate now. And what I couldn't do a thing back in the village but now I can and I will. No more holding back, I won't back down because that's my nindo. My ninja way. And I swear I'm gonna kick Madara's ass for what he did." "Huh, funny. You sound like your father." Kakashi said from the window. Annoyance popped on Jin's face, "When the hell did you get here. Your never early for anything and yet when no one needs you around you show up!" I laughed, "Cool your biscuits, Kakashi is her to watch you in my place." Kakashi raised an eyebrow," I was not aware that I am suppose to be on guard duty." I gave him a challenging glare, "You weren't but I put you there now." His soul faded out of his body as he collapsed on the floor. I kissed Jin's cheek and waved bye.

Outside:

I searched the hall for Miki and Riku, they weren't there. So I did the most Rational thing I could think of I ran out the hospital and kept running for a little bit longer than slowed down and started walking. I was passing a nearby alley way when I heard Sakura's voice in a hushed tone. I looked in the alley way, she was talking to and eagle by the looks of it. "Sasuke, what do you want? You abducted me for two years, raped me, and then had me care for those children. And when I started to love them you sent me back and moved where you worked. Now you want a favor? Get real." Wait Sasuke? That guy my dad is looking for? Jeez I knew she was evil but that's just plain wrong. "Sakura... You know why I did it. Now I'm sending them to you along with two other children. Please watch over them. You know I'm not the bad guy and neither is Naruto." The eagle said.


End file.
